1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric vehicle charging connector assembly used for charging a power battery of an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Social problems associated with environmental and energy issues have recently given rise to the demand for an electric vehicle loaded with a power battery. Some types of electric vehicles have been put to practical use. The power battery provided in a body of the electric vehicle needs to be frequently charged and accordingly, an external battery charger needs to be readily connected to the power battery of the electric vehicle. Use of a connector assembly has been proposed for the purpose of connecting the battery charger and the power battery of the electric vehicle.
The connector assembly used for the above-described purpose includes a vehicle side connector housing mounted on the body of the electric vehicle and vehicle side terminals enclosed in the vehicle side connector housing. The vehicle side terminals are connected to the power battery of the electric vehicle. The connector assembly further includes a power source side connector having a power source side connector housing and power source side terminals enclosed in the power source side connector housing. The power source side connector housing is mated with and unmated from the vehicle side connector housing so that the power source side terminals are connected to and disconnected from the vehicle side terminals, respectively. Furthermore, various types of mechanical engaging structures or mechanisms are provided for holding both connector housings in the mated stated.
Charging the electric vehicle requires more time than fueling a gasoline-powered automobile. Accordingly, an operator cannot always watch the charging. In particular, when a power battery of the electric vehicle is charged at a house of an owner and not at a charging station, a quick charging using a large current cannot be performed. Accordingly, charging is performed overnight for the electric vehicle parked at a garage or the like. In such a case, the power source side connector and the vehicle side connector are mated together so that charging is initiated, and the connector assembly is left in the mated state for a long period of time without the operator in attendance.
In the conventional connectors of the above-described type, however, the engaging mechanism holding the connectors in the mated state is not provided with any safety mechanism. Accordingly, charging is interrupted when an intruder disengages the engaging mechanism of the power source side connector such that it is unmated from the vehicle side connector, for example. Furthermore, the intruder may operate a battery charger without leave to charge the power battery of his or her own electric vehicle.